cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala Kerz-Tak
:"To be honest, I never expected expected Kol to spare me. The tales I heard of that Jedi as I grew were numerous, and I admired him, and I still do. They made me think and wonder if I could ever reach such level, which I learned in our duel wasn't possible. Still, it matters little. That man saved me from a fate worse than death, and I'm proud to be a part of his family, but I am more proud to call him my husband. And my husband you will respect, my fallen Padawan." :-Nala to her fallen apprentice Nala Kerz-Tak was a Force-sensitive Human female, who, like many, was an apprentice to the Sith Lord Darth Vader, later turned Jedi Knight, and eventually Jedi Master who served the New Jedi Order. Later on in life, she served as a Jedi Master for the Taris Jedi Order, which she co-founded with her husband Kol. She also served it's High Council, from 44 ABY until her death in 94 ABY. Born in 30 BBY to Jedi Master Natalie Takbar, Nala was raised by her mother to become a Jedi during final years of the Galactic Republic, having reached the rank of Padawan a year before the formation of the Galactic Empire. Nala was raised on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars. Following the initiation of Order 66, Nala killed her mother, giving into her dark impulses, thus changing her life forever. For the next ten years Nala trained in secret, dwelling deeply in the dark side of the Force, mostly specializing in lightsaber and unarmed combat. Harboring a distaste for the unofficial Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak, she challenged him to a duel, but was easily defeated and spared by the Zabrak Jedi, which led to her redemption upon revealing her story. She spent the next few years in exile and in hiding, training under the ways of the Jedi once more, and she would eventually fall in love and marry Kol in 6 BBY, and would take the surname Kerz-Tak. As the years passed, in 3 BBY, she would give birth to her first child, whom was named Sandy Kerz-Tak, and would then follow her husband and his siblings and Jedi companions in joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and was involved in the Battle of Endor as a starship pilot tasked in taking out the Death Star. Following the war, in 2 ABY, Nala gave birth to a second child, in which she would name Kol Kerz-Tak II. During that time, Nala became invovled in the Civil War on Dathomir, aiding her husband in ceasing the conflict, managing to end the war within six months, while taking her of her children as well. Later, in 10 ABY, Nala gave birth to her third and final child, who was named Kai Kerz-Tak. Several years later, Nala found herself in the biggest war of her life, as the most dangerous one as well. Serving as a member of the New Jedi Order, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, an invasion by the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong species, where she was left incapacitated by the Coomb spore, for a majority of the war. The deadly disease almost killed her, but she managed to survive. Nala, as a Jedi Knight, spent her time throughout the war coordinating several Jedi offensives against the Yuuzhan Vong. Nala received her title of Jedi Master at the end of the war, as her husband had long since attained the rank of Grand Jedi Master. In the years that succeeded the pan-galactic war, Nala became involved in more galactic conflicts, such as the Swarm War, with her husband Kol having been left in a coma due to an incident in the Yuuzhan Vong War, and later fought in the Second Galactic War. In 43 ABY, Chief of State Natasi Daala ordered the arrest of Nala and her family, leading to their exile, and were forbidden from getting involved with affairs of the Jedi Order. Given no other option, Nala, along with Kol and her children would spend the next few weeks scourging the galaxy. After this, Nala and her family made themselves a home on Taris after Kol decided to fulfill his promise to Deborrah. Retiring from his life as a Jedi General, Nala spent the next few years teaching several Force-sensitives the way of the Force, and instructing those in the Taris Imperial Navy in hand-to-hand combat. Eventually, sometime around 94 ABY, Nala passed away after suffering from an unknown illness and became one with the Force. Years later, her husband died and also became one with the Force, reuniting with him. The two would continue to reappear to their descendants guiding them and teaching them. Nala herself became a key Kerz-Tak, in helping her descendant Talia Kerz-Tak in gaining the courage to confront her master's murderer, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Neos, who had surfaced in 155 ABY, allowing Talia herself to attain the rank of Jedi Knight at the age of twenty. Biography Early Childhood Years (31 BBY-19 BBY) :"Mom, who is Kol Kerz-Tak?" :"I don't know much about him, but I believe that he is a Jedi Knight, a Dathomirian Zabrak from Dathomir. Apparently, he comes from a bloodline of powerful Sith Lords and Jedi Knights & Masters, whose powers in the rival rival that of the Chosen One." :"And what does that mean?" :"He was born with the ability to use both sides of the Force, and that only the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker can beat him, or battle him on even ground." :"Oooooh! Can we meet him?" :"I don't know. He is always away, but I'll see what I can do." :"Ok mom!" :-Nala and her mom talk about Jedi Knight Kol Kerz-Tak Nala Kerz-Tak, was born as Nala Takbar in 31 BBY, to Jedi Master Natalie Takbar. She was raised in the Jedi Temple, and received most of her training from her mother, but from time to time, she was also trained by Yoda. While growing up, Nala looked up to Jedi Knight Kol Kerz-Tak and dreamed of the day she could meet him, but only knew about him through stories her mother told her, who had gone with him on a several missions after he officially joined the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic. Killing Hher Mother and Dark Impulses :"Please, Nala. I beg of you. Don't!." :"I have no need for a weak mother like you! In order for us to survive, we must kill!" :"NOOOO! (lightsaber slash)" :-Deeming her mother weak, Nala kills her mother in cold blood. In 19 BBY, the last year of the Clone Wars, Nala had grown impatient, and started to develop a violent personality, much to the troubles of her mother, and the Jedi around them. Eventually, Nala accepted her violent impulses as a normal feature, and prior to order 66, killed her mother, and left Coruscant. A few days later, Order 66 was established, but due to her severing her ties with the Jedi, Nala was't hunted down. As a matter of fact, she went into hiding for years, masking her presence on a distant planet. IN 6 BBY, folowing her redemption, Nala was visited by the ghost of her mother, whom she met with tears. Upon meeting, Natalie forgave her daughter, noting that her dark impulses develop due to her being so distant and always going on missions. This ultimately came as the final key point in her redemption, and was one of the main points that made her resolve to follow in her mother's footsteps even stronger. Jedi Massacre Rampage (15 BBY) :"Death is a fitting end for you Jedi." :-Nala on killing the Jedi which had been living on her hidden planet In 15 BBY, at the age of fifteen, Nala, having been trained for four years, sensed that several Jedi had recently taken refuge on the planet she had been living in since the fal of the Galactic Empire four years ago. Not wanting anyone to discover her, Nala decided to hunt them down. Concealing her presence, Nala made her way to the Jedi's encampment, where many laid sleeping, and a few guarding. Hooded, Nala ignited her blades and dashed at the Jedi, tw whom were guarding, were instantly decapitated, alerting the remainder. As the remaining five Jedi saw in horror on how she killed their Jedi companions, the rest of them charged on her, and while outnumbered against Jedi who stood on a higher level of skil than her, using their overconfidence to her advantage, Nala proceeded to kill them one by one, killing the last one with the Force by strangling him. Having finished her job, Nala retreated to her own encampment with sheer delight at what she had done. The Hunt for Kol Redemption Exile and Jedi Training Jedi Knight (8 BBY-0 BBY) Marriage to Kol Kerz-Tak Joining the Alliance Battle of Endor A New Era Later Adventures (4 ABY-11 ABY) Jedi Master Trails (19 ABY) Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY-29 ABY) Personality & Traits :"To be honest, I never really knew what I was in life. Be it Sith or Jedi, I found myself struggling with it, mostly because I struggled with my mother's death at one point. This was why I left the Jedi Order, along with my family. The Old Jedi Order failed, and so did the New Order after the Galactic Federation Alliance of Free Alliances exiled us. Do I think history will mark as a two-sided Jedi. Probably, probably not. Life has a strange way of twisting things." -Nala Kerz-Tak on her role as a Jedi Unlike most Jedi, Nala herself struggled shortly after becoming a Jedi Knight, following her redemption, which led to her years as a Jedi Master. This was a result from the trauma she suffered upon witnessing her mother's death, and upon accepting the deaths she committed as Vader's apprentice, feeling regret for having killed the seven Jedi on Naboo, several other unknown Jedi Padawans, and Jedi Master Jesse Fiuy. In her life, Nala often had problems working with other Jedi, asides from those who accepted her, many Jedi Masters considered her a curse, and shouldn't have been allowed into the New Order. Still, Nala was one never to lose her temper, and would often rebuke the claims made to her, wining almost every single argument, but always felt comfort from her husband Kol, and her children, as her Padawans considered her a necessity for the Jedi Order, and were glad having her as a master, which always left her in tears. Regardless of her initial attitude, Nla was very devoted to the Jedi Order, and it's council as well. Remaining true to her Jedi heritage, and fully rejecting the dark side, Nala grew to become a highly mature Jedi, whilst under Kol's tutelage, becoming wise beyond her years, in which, during the final years of the Jedi's alliance with the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, several masters of the New Order finally began to accept, deeming her as a true Jedi Master, being the one who fought against her dark past, fully moving past it, even to the point of being forgiven by the Jedi she had slain. As a master, Nala was a serious instructor, often focusing on the use of blade, a trait she unfortunately carried from her Sith training, but this gradually changed over time, and she managed to balance out what she knew, and later on, she went on to become one of the ew Order's most reowned battlemaster, something she also did within the Taris Jedi Order. Relationships Darth Vader Kol Kerz-Tak Kol Kerz-Tak and Nala never knew each other at first, but were more or less aware of their existence. Nala grew up admiring Kol with the stories she heard of him from her mother, ho had served with him, back when he was a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. Kol himself learned of Nala's existence through her mother who talked about her during their missions from 20 BBY-19 BBY. Following Order 66, and the years that preceded it, the two met each other for the first time as enemies, with Nala given the intention to kill him, under orders from the Emperor, but she was eventually bested by the Jedi Master. SParing her, Kol helped Nala redeem herself, and remove the guilt she felt for her mother's death, that being the partial reason she succumbed to the dark side, aside from her ruthless training at the hands of her masters. Powers & Abilities Lightsaber abilities Nala was shown to be one of the most skilled female Jedi combatants within the New Jedi Order, as also one of the fastest duelists in the Kerz-Tak family, being regarded as the most powerful humans to have existed within the family. Nala showed to have exceptional skills in the forms of the Form V, Form IV and Form II. She even applied the use of Shii-Cho in her forms of combat from time to time, and was shown to have skill in the Jar'Kai, which she displayed in her duel against the remaining Jedi on Naboo, for which she had received orders to kill, fighting them of with great skill, having given little to no effort. After becoming a Jedi, Nala used her style in the Jar'Kai less, and only applied it when she was outnumbered, unlike her husband Kol who main form of combat was the Jar'Kai, whilst in the unorthodox reverse-grip, and like her husband Kol, Nala mainly fought in an unorthodox reverse grip form. Having learned not only under the Sith Lord Darth Vader, but also Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak, she applied what she knew to her new forms of combat, rapidly evolving as a duelist and such skills allowed her to fend of the toughest of enemies, seen when she fought Kol for the first time on even ground, despite the latter being older than her, and having more knowledge in that field. Regardless, Nala's abilities with a blade exceeded far more more than she had anticipated, making her one of the lightsaber instructors within the New Order. Nala's skill with a blade was unmatched by most, as very few could match her level, excluding her family. Her form of combat devolved depending on her situation, such as being aggressive in her duel against Kol in their first meeting, to a much more stabilized duelist, splitting her time between successful defensive stances and offensive attacks. Force abilities Nala was a very powerful force user, having been trained by both the Sith Lord Darth Vader and the Grand Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak. Raised in the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars, Nala was trained by her mother, in which she showed to have great control of the Force, and being a fast learner, she excelled as a Youngling, and was praised for the effort she put into being a Jedi. When under Vader's apprenticeship, as a Dark Jedi, Nala's showed considerable strength in the Force, being able to fully blast open an electronic gate in one blow, completely ripping them of their hinges. Other abilities Equipment Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Master